


Please No.

by tasibi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I wish i couldve saved them all, Monika dies, One-Sided Relationship, Subtle Character Death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: She screamed





	Please No.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom, hope i did ot justice!
> 
>  

Monika smiled softly, twirling her hair between her fingers. You grimaced, knowing good and well what was going to happen.

You moved your mouse to the game files, opening up the character files, where only monika.chr remained. Reluctantly you sected the file.

You pressed delete.

She screamed.


End file.
